


Red Shirt

by concupiscence66



Series: Whatever Works [7]
Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscence66/pseuds/concupiscence66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for some mutual world rocking. Follow up to O. And there is more "O" fo' sho'. My first time writing something so graphic so a) I hope it works b) I hope there aren't too many errors. I can only read it thru my fingers and even then I blush...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Shirt

Leonard had made Sheldon come in his atrocious plaid pants and now he was alone and hard on his bed while his roommate took a shower.  
   
It wasn't his best sexual experience but sadly, it was far from his worst.  
   
He stroked himself through his jeans and debated whether or not to masturbate. Was he ready to jerk off thinking about dry humping one of the great minds of the 21st century? It seemed a slippery slope.  
   
Watch your ass, George Smoot. You're next.  
   
The shower stopped. Already? Sheldon made out with his roommate, ejaculated in his pants AND took a short shower all in one day? Clearly he was a pod person. Or maybe Beverly had broken him.  
   
Then Sheldon was back in his room.  
   
Without knocking.  
   
Leonard still had his dick in his hand.  
   
"Um... You came back!" Casually remove hand from throbbing member.  
   
Sheldon looked confused. He had changed into his Thursday outfit. Naturally, he couldn't just change his pants, that would be madness. His clothes clung to his damp body. He had clearly done a hasty job of drying off.  
   
"I don't understand your surprise, Leonard. Were we done?"  
   
"I thought you were, you know, done."  
   
"While you were able to 'rock my world' in record time, I hardly returned the favor."  
   
Looking at the tall man's face, Leonard experienced a warm gooey feeling in his stomach. He wasn't used to anyone looking at him with such love and... desire. The fact that Sheldon would surely pluck out his own eyeballs if he realized how they were betraying his thoughts, well that made it even better.  
   
Or was it crazier?  
   
No, it was hotter.  
   
"For what it's worth, Buddy, you have given my world a good shaking."  
   
"Sarcasm?"  
   
"No, " Leonard waved at his persistent erection, "Pretty damn sincere."  
   
"Oh, good, I'm glad. I was concerned that my pawing at you with the gusto and skill of a juvenile gibbon might have been off putting."  
   
Sheldon climbed on to the bed next to Leonard. Their shoulders just barely touched. The effect was intense.  
   
"You really didn't need to put on different clothes. You could have just put on a robe or a towel."  
   
"I see your logic but we both know that was never an option. Also, I was torn between returning to your room, hiding in my own room for the rest of my life or jumping out the bathroom window."  
   
"Bazinga?"  
   
"Oh, how I wish it were."  
   
There was a flush to those pale cheeks that wasn't purely desire.  
   
"It's like on Star Trek. You see the guy in the red shirt and you know he's not going to be around for long but he's still important. He moves the plot along and... builds tension."  
   
He looked up at his friend to see if he'd made his point and ended up with his nose in Sheldon's mouth. Sheldon shook his head and pressed Leonard to the bed, kissing him in earnest. There seemed to be at least twelve hands on him, stroking and squeezing everywhere but where he really needed a hand to stroke and squeeze.  His jacket and sweatshirt were being tugged off impatiently.  
   
"Why are you wearing so many layers? We live in Pasadena."  
   
"We can't all be as free with our bodies as you, Sheldon."  
   
Lying on his back in a tee-shirt and jeans, he felt surprisingly exposed. Sheldon was staring at his waist. His long fingers nudged the bottom of Leonard's tee-shirt up slightly, exposing the flesh of his stomach. He lowered his mouth and gently kissed Leonard's belly, his lips moving down towards his belt. Those hands were shaking when they undid Leonard's belt and unbuttoned his jeans. His hand slid in just far enough to feel pubic hair. Leonard lay perfectly still and wondered what Sheldon intended to do. He couldn't think of a thing he would say no to, especially when the hand wrapped around his erection.  
   
"Well, that is a big thing." Sheldon quickly yanked Leonard's pants off and tossed them on the floor. His recycling shirt soon met the same fate and he was left wearing socks, glasses and a nervous smile. Sheldon stared. And stared.  
   
"You've seen me naked before."  
   
"The night the heat went out. The one time I intentionally thought about your grandmother carving the turkey..."  
   
"I think we all were. It's not like any of us are used to having a warm body in our beds. So... me and Raj naked..."  
   
"I hadn't thought of Raj in that way yet. Roll over."  
   
Leonard obliged and decided absolutely not to ask any more questions.  
   
"So when did you start feeling attracted to Raj."  
   
"When he started working for me."  
   
"With you."  
   
"Can we stop talking, you are distracting me."  
   
"From staring at my ass?"  
   
"Yes." Sheldon stared a bit more. No one had ever looked at him like... most people didn't look at him at all. Sheldon ran his hand over the exposed buttocks in as chaste a manner as you can caress another man's ass and then began to take his clothes off. He neatly folded his clothing and placed the pile on Leonard's night stand. He then removed Leonard's glasses and added them to the stand. The Texan was declaring it was business time.  
   
As they resumed kissing, it became clear that the ogling would be a one way street. Sheldon would tolerate no such nonsense from Leonard. If Leonard had time to stare he had time to...?  
   
Prepare?  
   
Leonard pulled away from Sheldon to fumble through his bed side drawer.  
   
"Asthma attack?"  
   
Leonard had to put the lube right up to his face to read it. He didn't want to risk using the wrong bottle. Not since the Icey Hot catastrophe of 2001.  
   
Sheldon let out a shuddery breath.  
   
"You can take it off the table."  
   
Those guiless bright blue eyes stared at the table in confusion.  
   
"I mean, you can say you don't want to do this."  
   
"I can't say that. You know I'm a terrible liar."  
   
Their eyes met briefly, Sheldon quickly looked away. Now he was shy. Leonard pushed Sheldon's legs apart and knelt between them. Despite his words, Sheldon was clearly nervous. He looked vulnerable. And beautiful.  He kissed his friend deeply, stroking his short hair. The gangly physicist relaxed, tensing briefly at the cold feel of lubricant.  
   
"Sorry about that."  
   
Leonard rubbed gentle circles until his finger was able to ease in.  
   
Sheldon moaned.  
   
Gentle kisses, lots of gentle gentle kisses. The second finger was a tight fit. When he stroked Sheldon's erection, his normally taciturn roommate growled and ground his hips into the bed. Good sign. All good signs.  
   
With three fingers, he was able to stimulate the prostate and lost some hair in Sheldon's shaking hands.  
   
"Is it okay, Shelly?"  
   
No verbal response but a disappointed guttural noise when he carefully removed his fingers from Sheldon's entrance.  
   
Leonard's hands were shaking as he put the first condom on inside out. He dropped the second. Third time was a charm.  
   
Sheldon stared, open mouthed as Leonard coated himself with lubricant. He barely blinked as Leonard pressed him back and pressed...  
   
And pressed...  
   
Sheldon's eyes squeezed closed and he whimpered.  
   
And he pressed his way inside.  
   
There was a distinct danger of another "red shirt" on the horizon.  
   
Grandma carving turkey.  
   
He began to move.  
   
   
   
Sheldon gripped the sheets and whimpered. He'd never felt anything so intense. There was discomfort mixed with... ecstasy?  
   
He had no control over the way his hips ground into Leonard. No control over the embarrassing noises that kept working their way from his throat.  
   
Was that a growl?  
   
The smaller man, in height anyway, pulled Sheldon's legs onto his shoulders. That was even deeper. He didn't think it could be deeper. He yanked the fitted sheet from the bed and twisted it in his fist.  
   
"Is it good?" Leonard asked in a voice that was deep and breathy and thick with arousal.  
   
Sheldon felt tears forming in his eyes.  
   
"Shelly... is it good?"  
   
Lying in bed, listening to Leonard's carnal activities, he had wondered why women didn't just answer Leonard and shut him up. Weren't they sick of being asked?  
   
Leonard quickened his pace and Sheldon cried out. When he slowed into long slow thrusts, Sheldon whimpered.  
   
"Does it feel good?"  
   
Sheldon couldn't form a word. Tears were starting to roll down his cheeks. How mortifying. He buried his face in Leonard's shoulder. His friend responded with quick hard thrusts.  
   
"Wahaagha."  
   
First attempt at forming a word: failure.  
   
Those full lips were on his neck, kissing his tears, covering his mouth. Moving down his throat. A hand clasped over his aching penis and...  
   
"Gaaaadt."  
   
Closer to an actual word.  
   
"Is it good?"  
   
So close. So close.  
   
He threw his hands over his head and grabbed the edge of the bed. He used what little leverage he could muster to meet Leonard's thrusts. Leonard groaned and his thrusts went from methodical to rough and erratic. It would be a race to the finish. Sheldon was the theorist but Leonard knew real world applications. This was better than his fantasies. Sheldon's fantasies were tepid and bland compared to the raw heat and power of actually having Leonard inside him, f-. Not comfortable with that word.  
   
Fucking him. Hard.  
   
Leonard pressed Sheldon's legs forward, squeezing and stroking and thrusting and...  
   
Sheldon growled when he ejaculated. Leonard continued to thrust until...  
   
The penis inside him expanded with orgasm and Sheldon sobbed. The face above him contorted, teeth clenched. He looked wild. He looked handsome.  
   
His roommate finally collapsed in a panting heap on top of his own stretched and exhausted body.  
   
"That was amazing," Leonard mumbled, hot breath in Sheldon's ear.  
   
"I know."  
   
Leonard finally had his answer.


End file.
